Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Güreş şiiri
Eskiden zurnalar öttükçe feza inlerdi; O ne dehşetli düğünler, o ne derneklerdi! Kurulur meydana harman gibi kırk elli sini, Tablalar yığmaya başlar koyunun beslisini Ense kat kat taşıp etrafa dökülmüş yakadan; Göğsün ed?adı kabardıkça gerilmiş camadan; Başta abani sarık tende hilali gömlek; Belde Lahur şalı, üstünde o som sırma yelek; Dizde kaytan çevrilmiş çuhadan sıkma potur; Amcalar lök gibi bağdaş kurarak halka olur Sofranın halesi şeklinde duran kutru geniş, Boyu çepçevre kılaptanla zarif işlenmiş Eni az peşkiri herkes götürür dizlerine. Çorbadan sonra etin türlüsü kalkıp yerine, Hamurun türlüsü devlet gibi kondukça konar. Sekiz on yerde güğümler mütemadi kaynar. Taze şerbet sunulur taze kesilmiş karla; Buzlu ayransa döner ortada bakraçlarla Öğle olmaz mı, cema?.atle kılarlar namazı Güreşin, gümler o esnada mehib incesazı Oturur besli davullar yere, şişman şişman, Perde göstermeye başlar kabalardan o zaman Öyle inler ki zemin: Kalb i feza ?Küt! Küt!? atar; Zurnanın tizleri dersen, yedi iklimi tutar Şimdi hayvanlı, yayan kız kadı oğlan erkek; Kuşatır ip çekilen meydanı yüzlerce öbek. Bir taraftan da iner nâ-mütenâhî araba... İner amma o kadar süslü ki dersin: ?Acaba Şu beyaz tenteler altında birer hacle mi var? Çekilir derken ödüller. Sekiz on seçme davar; Iki baş manda, birer tay, dana, top top dokuma... Hele peşkir gibi peşkeşleri artık sorma. Yağ kazanlarla durur, tartısı yok ölçüsü hiç; Hani ister süıün, ister dökün, istersen iç! Bunların hepsi biter, bir heyecandır belirir Ne temâşâdır o, titrer durur insan tir tir. Birbirinden daha mevzun iki üç çift endâm, Atılıp sahneye şâhin gibi etmez mi hırâm; Ses, soluk çıkmaz olur, herkesi ürperme alır; O geniş yer de nefeslerle beraber daralır. Çünkü meydanda değil seyre bakanlarda bile, Asım´ın dengi heyâkil seçilir yüzlerle. Şimdi, sağ kolda, gümüş kaplı birer bâzû-bend, Boynu mıskayla donanmış, o yarım deste levend, Önce peşrev yaparak sonra tutuşmazlar mı, Güreş artık kızışır, hasmını tartar hasmı. Uzanırşimdi göğüsler, kavuşur; şimdi, yine Dalga çarpar gibi çarpar gerilip birbirine. Kimi tek çapraza girmiş, mütemâdî sürüyor. Kimi şîrâzeyi tartıp alıvermiş, yürüyor. Kimi sarmayla çevirsem diye sardıkça sarar; Kimi kılçık düşünür, atmak için fırsat arar Asım III. Bölüm Adalî gövdeler altında o bîçâre çayır, Serilir toprağa, hem bir daha kalkar mı? Hayır! Bu, elenseyle düşürmüş de hemen çullanıyor; O da kurtulmak için türlü oyun kullanıyor. Kimi almış paça kasnak o açar, hasmı döner; Kimi kündeyle giderken topuk eller de yener. Kimi cür´etli olur çifte dalar, hem de kapar; Kimi baskın çıkarak kazkanadından çarpar. Seyreden halkı da bir gör. O ne candan hizmet; O ne rikkatli adamlar, o ne ma´sûm ümmet! Yanları başları çevreyle boğanlar mı dedin... Göz silenler mi dedin, incik oğanlar mı dedin... Yağ süren başka, saran başka, çözenler başka; Su veren başka, göğümlerle gezenler başka. Şan, şeref duygusu millette nasıl yüksekse, Merhamet hissi de öyleydi, değil miydi Köse? Ne o? Bir şey demedin... - Geçmişe mâzî derler! - Doğru, lâkin... - Bırak oğlum, gelecekten ne haber? - Onu Allah bilir ancak. - Azıcık kul da bilir. - Bilemez, çünkü görünmez. - İyi amma sezilir. Oruç sıcaklara gelmiş. Kır Ağası bakmış ki: Sabahlar akşam olur şey değil, bu tiryâki; Bütün gün esnemeden, hiddet etmeden bıkmış; Al atla bağdaşarak ?yâ sefer!? demiş çıkmış. Takım rahat, pala uygun, gazâ mübârek ola: Tavuklu, hindili köylerde haftalarca mola. Refiki arpayı bulmuş, keser, ferîh ü fahûr; Bu dört öğün yiyip ister sonunda bir de sahûr! Bedâva sofraya düştün mü, hoş geçer Ramazan; Misâfirim diye insan mukîm olur ba´zan. Nasılsa bir gece bir düş görür bizim yolcu; Sabâhı bekliyemez, yok ya hâinin orucu; Uyandınr ne kadar köylü varsa, der: Çabucak Gidin bulun bana bir şöyle zorlu düş yoracak. Çarıkçı Emmi´yi sağlık verir cemâ´at de. - Fakat sahurda yatar, kalkamaz bu sâ´atte. Biraz sabırlı olun... - Şimdi isterim, gelecek. Ben öyle bekliyemem, kalkamaz demek ne demek? Çarıkçı Emmi gelen halkı uğratır kapıdan. İkinci def´a gelirler: - Ocağına düştük aman, Herif lâf anlamıyor, gel de sonra yat, haydi! - Sabah sabah bu ne düştür be? Görmez olsaydı! Henüz yatağma uzandım... Bakındı aksiliğe... Gebermediydi ya! - Sen git de söz geçir deliye! Ne söylesen kızıyor... Hak şaşırtmasın kulunu. Adamcağız çıkar evden, tutar köyün yolunu, Ki uyku sersemi tak der zavallının canına; Düşer gelince nihâyet Kır Ağasının yanına. - Aman be emmi! - Ne var? - Düş yorar mısın? - Be adam, Biraz nefesleneyim, dur ki, yorgunum... - Duramam. - Neden? - Fenâma gider beklemek de... - Vah! Vah! Vah! - Bilir misin ki ne gördüm... - Hayırdır inşallah! - Yemek yiyip yatıverdim, tamam yarıydı gece, Bir öyle hayvana bindim ki, seçmedim iyice. - Peki, o bindiğin at mıydı, anlasak neydi? - Bilir miyim? Yalınız dört ayaklı birşeydi... Katır mı desem ? Eşek mi desem? Öküz mü desem? İnek mi desem? Al at mı desem? İdiç mi desem? Koyun mu desem? Çepiç mi desem? - Güzel! - Biraz yürüdük... - Geçtiğin nasıl yerdi? - Nasıl mı yerdi?... Unuttum, görür müsün derdi? Yokuş mu desem? İniş mi desem? Uzun mu desem? Geniş mi desem? Çorak mı desem? Çayır mı desem? Sulak mı desem? Hayır mı desem? - Tamam! İlerde ne gördün? - İlerde bir kocaman karaltı vardı. * '- Peki ismi yok mu? - Bilmem aman! Ağaç mı desem? Kütük mü desem? Duvar mı desem? Höyük mü desem? Ağıl mı desem? Hamam mı desem? Yıkık mı desem? Tamam mı desem? - Ya sonra? Karşıma, baktım, dikildi... -Kim? - Bir adam... - Tanıştınız mı? - O, bilmem tanır mı, ben tanımam... Babam mı desem? Kızım mı desem? Hasım mı desem? Hısım mı desem? Çıfıt mı desem? Gâvur mu desem?.. Şudur mu desem? Budur mu desem?.. - Uzatma, sen buluyorsun belânı Allah´tan... Bu: Elde bir; yalınız pek seçilmiyor ne zaman... Bugün mü desem? Yarın mı desem? Uzak mı desem? Yakın mı desem? Yazın mı desem? Güzün mü desem? Güzün mü desem? Yazın mı desem?.. - Ne kadar doğru! Hocam, hayra yorulmaz bu gidiş. - Sen o rü´yâya hakîkat deyiver, tam bizim iş. Herifin hâlini gördün ya, bugün millet de, Aynı meslekte, o fıtratte, o mâhiyette. Tanımaz bindiği mahlûku, sürer kör körüne; Tanımaz gittiği yer hangi taraf, gördüğü ne? Fikri yok duygusu yok, sanki yürür bir-kötürüm. Bu da sağlıksa eğer bence müreccahtır ölüm. Üç beyinsiz kafanın sevkine şaşkın gibi râm; Kırbaç altında bütün gün ne tezallüm, ne kıyâm. Tuttun, oğlum, bana mâzîleri tasvîr ettin; Köylünün hâlini bilmez, diyerek dinlettin. Hasta meydanda, tedâvîye de cidden muhtaç; Yalınız görmeliyim nerde hekim? Nerde ilâç? Nesl-i hâzır ki sarık gördü mü terzîl ediyor, Defol ıskatçı diyor, cerci diyor, leşçi diyor... Hocazâdem, ne sülükmüş o meğer vay canına! Diş bilermiş senelerden beri Türk´ün kanına. Emiyor fırsatı bulmuş yapıŞıp, hem ne emiş! Kene bir şey mi aceb, ah o ne doymaz şeyimiş! Ne o kızdın mı? - Hayır, anlanm amma keneyi, Sağdınız siz de asırlarca o sağmal ineği. - Hakkımızdır sağarız: Kahrını çektik o kadar, Besledik... - Yâ? - Ne demek- - Beslediniz, hakkın var! Hanginiz bir tutam ot verdi, bırak beslemeyi? - Yok mudur medresinin köylüde olsun emeği? - Mektebin, belki... Fakat medresenin, hiç ummam. - Kızarım ha! - O senin hakk-ı sarîhindir İmam. - Halka yol gösterecek bir kılavuz var: Ulemâ. * 'Kalanın hepsi de boş. - Boştur, efendim, amma... - Neymiş ammâsı, beyim? - Yok, şu sizin medreseler, Asnn îcâbına uymakta inâd etmeseler... - Gidin ıslâh edin öyleyse! - Hakîkat, lâzım. - Fıkra gelsin mi ne dersin? - Hadi, gelsin bakalım. - Son zamanlarda hükûmet, şımarık bir deliyi, Götürür bir yere vâlî diye bağlar. - Ne iyi! - Herifin ilk işi "Tekmil hocalar gelsin!" der. Ki tabî´î bu adamlar da icâbetle gider. Önce tebrîk ile takdîm için az çok durulur; Sonra "meclis" denilir, bir koca dîvan kurulur. Şimdi kürsîye abansın da senin Vâlî Bey, Nutka gelsin mi adam zanneder kendini?... - Ey? Ne demiş? - Yok, ne geğirmiş diye sor! Ma´nâsız Bir yığın râbıta müştâkı perâkende lâfız, Bir etek yâve saçar, bir sürü cinnet savurur; Bu da yetmez gibi peştahtaya üç kerre vurur, Der ki: " Yirminci asır, fenlere zihniyyetler Verebilmekle tebellür ve tefâhürler eder. Vakıa halet-i ruhiyyesi var akvamın; Bu prensiple, fakat ma?şeri pek i?zamın, Belki ferdiyyeti sarsar biraz aksü´l-ameli... Sâde şe´niyyet-i a´sârı durup dinlemeli. İctihâdî galeyanlar da mühimdir ya, asıl, İktisâdî cereyanlardır olan müstahsil. Bunu te´mîn edemezlerse nihâyet hocalar, İskolâstikle sanâyi´ yola gelmez, bocalar. İlk adımdır atacaktır bunu elbette ilim; Parprensip, gelin, ıslâh-ı medâris diyelim... " - Parprensip mi- Bayıldım be! - Fransızcama mı? Ya herifien de mi eşşek sanıyordun İmamı? - Birden eşşek deme, bîçâre henüz müsvedde... Ne yetişkinleri var, dursun o sağlam şedde. - Hangi müsvedde? Ne müsveddesi? Bir bilmece ki... - Merkebin... - Ey? - Mütekâmil soyu olmaz mı? - Peki? - İşte hilkatten o sûrette çıkarken beyazı; Böyle birdenbire müsvedde de firlar ba´zı! Neyse geç fikraya. - Nerdeydik? Evet, şimdi, nutuk Biter amma yayılır meclise bir durgunluk. - Çünkü imlâya gelir herze değil duyduğu şey! - Sonra kalkar hocalardan biri, der. "Vâlî Bey, Şu hitâbeyle tavanlardan uçan efkârı, Tutamazlarsa küçük görmeyiniz huzzârı. Siz ki yirminci asırlardasınız, baksanıza, * 'Bizim on dördüne dün basmış olan asrımıza! Altı yüz yıl mı, evet, tam o kadar lâzım ki, Kabil olsun o büyük nutkunuzun idrâki. Sâde "Islâh-ı medâris"mi ne, bir şey dediniz... Onu anlargibi olduksa da îzâh ediniz: Acabâ hangi zarûret sizi sevketti buna? Ya fesâd olmalı meydanda ki ıslâh oluna. Bunu bir kerre kabûl eylemeyiz, reddederiz. Sonra, bîçâre medâris o kadar sahibsiz, O kadar baştan atılmış da o hâliyle yine, Düşüyor, kalkıyor amma gidiyor hizmetine. Halkın irşâdı mıdır maksad-ı te´sîsi? Tamam: Şehre müftî veriyor, minbere, mihrâba imam. Hutabânız oradandır, oradan vâiziniz; Oradandır hocanız, kayyiminiz, hâfzzınız. Adli tevzî´ edecek hâkime fıkh öğreten o; Hele köy köy dolaşıp köylüyü insân eden o; Şimdi bir mes´ele var arz edecek, çünkü değer: Bunların hepsine az çok yetişen medreseler, Birzaman müftekir olmuş mu aceb hârice? Yok. İyi amma, a beyim, şöyle bakınsak bir çok Bir alay mekteb-i âlî denilen yerler var; Sonunuz bunlara millet ne verir? Milyonlar: Şu ne? Mülkiyye. Bu? Tıbbiyye. Bu? Bahriyye. O ne? O mu? Baytar. Bu? Zirâ´at. Şu? Mühendishâne. Çok güzel, hiçbiri hakkında sözüm yok; yalnız, Ne yetiştirdi ki şunlar acaba?Anlatınız! İşimiz düştü mü tersâneye, yâhud denize, Mutlaka, âdetimizdir, koşarız İngiliz´e, Bir yıkık köprü için Belçika´dan kalfa gelir; Adaleli gövdeler altında o zavallı çayır, Serilir toprağa, hem bir daha kalkar mı? Hayır! Bu, elenseyle düşürmüş de hemen çullanıyor; O da kurtulmak için türlü oyun kullanıyor. Kimi almış paça kasnak, o açar, rakibi döner; Kimi kündeyle giderken topuk eller de yener. Kimi cesur olur çifte dalar, hem de kapar; Kimi baskın çıkarak kaz kanadından çarpar, Seyreden halkı da bir gör: O ne candan hizmet; O ne ince ruhlu adamlar, o ne temiz ümmet! Yarılan başları çevreyle boğanlar mı dedin... Göz silenler mi dedin, incik oğanlar mı dedin... Yağ süren başka, saran başka, çözenler başka; Su veren başka, güğümlerle gezenler başka. Şan, şeref duygusu millette nasıl yüksekse, Acıma duygusu da öyleydi, değil miydi Köse? Ne o? Bir şey demedin... - Geçmişe mazi derler! - Doğru, fakat... - Bırak, oğlum, gelecekten ne haber? - Onu Allah bilir ancak. - Azıcık kul da bilir. - Bilemez, çünkü görünmez. - İyi ama sezilir: Oruç sıcaklara gelmiş. Kır ağası bakmış ki: Sabahlar akşam olur şey değil, bu tiryaki; Bütün gün esnemekten, öfkelenmekten bıkmış; Al atla bağdaşarak "ya sefer!" demiş çıkmış. Takım rahat, pala uygun, gaza mübarek ola: Tavuklu, hindili köylerde haftalarca mola. Yoldaşı arpayı bulmuş, keser, sevinç ve kıvançla; Bu dört öğün yiyip ister sonunda bir de sahur! Bedava sofraya düştün mü, hoş geçer Ramazan; Misafirim diye insan, böyle mukim olur bazan. Nasılsa bir gece bir düş görür bizim yolcu; Sabahı bekleyemez, yok ya hâinin orucu; Uyandırır ne kadar köylü varsa, der: Çabucak, Gidin bulun bana bir şöyle zorlu düş yoracak. Çarıkçı Emmi'yi tavsiye eder cemaat de. - Fakat sahurda yatar, kalkamaz bu saatte. Biraz sabırlı olun... - Şimdi isterim, gelecek: Ben öyle bekleyemem, kalkamaz demek ne demek? Çarıkçı Emmi gelen halkı çevirir kapıdan. İkinci defa gelirler: - Ocağına düştük, aman, Adam lâf anlamıyor, gel de sonra yat, haydi! - Sabah sabah bu ne düştür be? Görmez olsaydı! Henüz yatağıma uzandım... Bakın şu aksiliğe... Gebermediydi ya! - Sen git de söz geçir deliye! Ne söylesen kızıyor... Allah şaşırtmasın kulunu. Adamcağız çıkar evden, tutar köyün yolunu, Ki uyku sersemi tak der zavallının canına; Düşer gelince sonunda Kır Ağasının yanma. - Aman be emmi! - Ne var? - Düş yorar mısın? - Be adam, Biraz nefes alayım, dur ki, yorgunum... - Duramam. -Neden? - Fenama gider beklemek de... - Vah! Vah! Vah! - Bilir misin ki ne gördüm... - Hayırdır inşallah! - Yemek yiyip yatıverdim, tamam yarıydı gece, Bir öyle hayvana bindim ki, seçmedim iyice. - Peki, o bindiğin at mıydı, anlasak, neydi? - Bilir miyim? Yalnız dört ayaklı bir şeydi... Katır mı desem ? Eşek mi desem? Öküz mü desem? İnek mi desem? Al at mı desem? İdiç(l) mi desem? Koyun mu desem? Keçi mi desem? - Güzel! - Biraz yürüdük... - Geçtiğin nasıl yerdi? - Nasıl mı yerdi?... Unuttum, görür müsün derdi? Yokuş mu desem? İniş mi desem? Uzun mu desem? Geniş mi desem? Çorak mı desem? Çayır mı desem? Sulak mı desem? Hayır mı desem? - Tamam! İlerde ne gördün? - İlerde bir kocaman karaltı vardı. (1) İdiç: Erkeklik bezleri çıkarılmış veya burulmuş hayvan. - Peki ismi yok mu? - Bilmem aman! Ağaç mı desem? Kütük mü desem? Duvar mı desem? Höyük mü desem? Ağıl mı desem? Hamam mı desem? Yıkık mı desem? Tamam mı desem? - Ya sonra? Karşıma, baktım, dikildi... -Kim? - Bir adam... - Tanıştınız mı? - O, bilmem tanır mı, ben tanımam... Babam mı desem? Kızım mı desem? Düşman mı desem? Akraba mı desem? Yahudi mi desem? Gâvur mu desem?.. Şudur mu desem? Budur mu desem?.. - Uzatma, sen buluyorsun belânı Allah'tan... Bu: Elde bir; yalınız pek seçilmiyor ne zaman... Bugün mü desem? Yarın mı desem? Uzak mı desem? Yakın mı desem? Yazın mı desem? Güzün mü desem? Güzün mü desem? Yazın mı desem?.. - Ne kadar doğru! Hocam, hayra yorulmaz bu gidiş. - Sen o rü'yâya hakikat deyiver, tam bizim iş. Herifin hâlini gördün ya, bugün millet de, Aynı yolda, o yapıda, o nitelikte. Tanımaz bindiği yaratığı, sürer körü körüne; Tanımaz gittiği yer hangi taraf, gördüğü ne? Fikri yok, duygusu yok, sanki yürür bir kötürüm. Bu da sağlıksa eğer bence bundan iyidir ölüm. Üç beyinsiz kafanın yönlendirişine şaşkın gibi boyun eğer; Kırbaç altında bütün gün ne şikayet eder ne de direnir. Tuttun, oğlum, bana geçmiş olan şeyleri anlattın; Köylünün durumunu bilmez, diyerek dinlettin. Hasta meydanda, tedaviye de gerçekten muhtaç; Yalnız görmeliyim nerde hekim? Nerde ilâç? Bugünkü nesil ki sarık gördü mü, aşağılıyor, Defol ıskatçı(l) diyor, cerci(2) diyor, leşçi diyor... Hocazadem, ne sülükmüş o meğer vay canına! Diş bilermiş senelerden beri Türk'ün kanına. Emiyor fırsatı bulmuş yapışıp, hem ne emiş! Kene bir şey mi acaba, ah o ne doymaz şey imiş! Ne o kızdın mı? - Hayır, anlarım ama keneyi, Sağdınız siz de yüzyıllarca o sağmal ineği. - Hakkımızdır sağarız: Kahrını çektik o kadar, Besledik... -Yâ? -Ne demek- - Beslediniz, hakkın varî Hanginiz bir tutam ot verdi, bırak beslemeyi? - Yok mudur medresinin köylüde olsun emeği? - Mektebin, belki... Fakat medresenin, hiç ummam. - Kızarım ha! - O senin apaçık hakkındır İmam. Halka yol gösterecek tek kılavuz var: Din bilginleri. (1) tokatçı: Ölünün azaptan kurtulması ümidi ile ölen kimse nâmına dağıtılan sadakayı alan kimse. I (2) Cerci: Üç aylarda memlekete dağılarak gittikleri yerlerde Kur'an okumak ve vaaz vermek suretiyle , gördükleri hizmete karşılık halkan para, yiyecek ve giyecek alan medrese talebelerine verilen bir isim. Kalanın hepsi de boş. - Boştur, efendim, amma... - Neymiş ammâsı, beyim? - Yok, şu sizin medreseler, Çağın gereklerine uymakta inat etmeseler... - Gidin düzeltin öyleyse! - Gerçekten, çok gerekli. - Fıkra gelsin mi ne dersin? - Hadi, gelsin bakalım. - Son zamanlarda hükümet, şımarık bir deliyi, Götürür bir yere vali diye bağlar. - Ne iyi! - Adamın ilk işi "Bütün hocalar gelsin!" der. Ki tabîi bu adamlar da çağrıya uyarak gider. Önce kutlama ve tanışma için az çok durulur; Sonra "meclis" denilir, bir koca dîvan kurulur. Şimdi kürsüye abansın da senin Vali Bey, Nutuk çekmeye başlasın mı adam sanarak kendini?... -Ey? Ne demiş? - Yok, ne geğirmiş diye sor! Mânâsız Bir yığın bağlğantısız ve darmadağınık söz Bir etek saçma saçar, bir sürü cinnet savurur; Bu da yetmez gibi kürsüye üç kere vurur, Derki: Yirminci yüzyılın belirgin ve övünülecek tarafı, Müsbet ilimlere, teknolojiye canlılık kazandırmasıdır. Gerçi kavimlerin kendine özgü psikolojisi vardır; Ama yüzyılımızın bu prensibine göre toplum önde gelir. Toplumculuğun önce çıkması ferdiliği zedeler belki, Ama yüzyılların ortaya koyduğu gerçekliğe bir durup bakmalı. İçtihat yolundaki kaynama ve dalgalanmalar da önemlidir ya. Ama asıl önemli ve verimli olan ekonomik fikirlerdir. Bu yolda bir gelişim sağlayamazlarsa hocalar, Skolastik zihniyetle sanayi gelişemez, bocalar. Bu ilk adımı atacaktır elbette ilim; Parprensip(l) gelin medreseleri düzeltmede birleşelim..."(2) - Parprensip mi? Bayıldım.be! - Fransızcama mı? Ya heriften de mi eşşek sanıyordun İmamı? - Birden eşşek deme, zavallı henüz müsvedde halinde. Tam bir eşşek denecek ne örnekler var, saklı dursun o sağlam şedde - Hangi müsvedde? Ne karalaması? Bir bilmece ki... - Eşeğin... -Ey? - En gelişmiş soyu olmaz mı? - Peki? - İşte yaratılış sırasında beyaza çekilmiş halde çıkarken bazıları... Arada birden böyle müsvedde halindekiler de fırlar bazı. Neyse geç fıkraya. - Nerdeydik? Evet, şimdi, nutuk Biter ama yayılır meclise bir durgunluk. - Çünkü havsalaya sığacak bir söz değildir duyduğu şey! - Sonra kalkar hocalardan biri, der: "Vâlî Bey, Şu yüksek sözlerinizle tavanlardan uçan fikirleri, Tutamazlarsa küçük görmeyiniz karşınızda oturanları. Siz ki yirminci yüzyıldasınız, baksanıza, (I). Parprensip: Prensip olarak (2). Bu konuşmada geçen "zihniyet, psikoloji (ahval-i ruhiye), gerçeklik (şe'niyet) gibi kavramlar II. Meşrutiyet devrinde Ziya Gökalp'la birlikte modalaşan kavramlardır. Bizim on dördüne dün basmış olan yüzyılımıza! Altı yüz yıl mı, evet, tam o kadar lâzım ki, Mümkün olsun o büyük nutkunuzun anlaşılması. Sâde "medreseleri düzeltme" mi ne, bir şey dediniz... Onu anlar gibi olduksa da açıklayınız: Acaba hangi zorunluluk sizi yöneltti buna? Düzeltmek için bir bozukluk olması gerek ortada. Bunu bir defa kabul etmeyiz, reddederiz. Sonra, zavallı medreseler o kadar sahipsiz, O kadar baştan atılmış da o durumuyla yine, Düşüyor, kalkıyor ama gidiyor hizmetine. Halka doğru yolu göstermek midir kuruluş amacı? Tamam: Şehre müftü veriyor, minbere, mihraba imam. Hatiplerimiz oradandır, oradan vaiziniz; Oradandır hocanız, kayyiminiz, hafızınız. Adalet dağıtacak Hakime fıkıh öğreten o; Hele köy köy dolaşıp köylüyü insan eden o; Şimdi bir mesele var anlatılacak, çünkü değer: Bunların hepsine az çok yetişen medreseler, Bir an bile ihtiyaç duymuş mu acaba dışarıya? Yok. İyi ama, a beyim, şöyle bakınsak, bir çok, Bir alay mekteb-i âlî denilen yerler var; Sorunuz bunlara millet ne verir? Milyonlar. Şu ne? Siyasal Bilgiler. Bu? Tıp. Bu? Deniz Harp Okulu. O ne? O mu? Veterinerlik. Bu? Ziraat. Şu? Mühendislik Çok güzel, hiçbiri hakkında sözüm yok; yalnız, Ne yetiştirdi ki şunlar acaba? Anlatınız! İşimiz düştü mü tersaneye, veya denize, Mutlaka, adetimizdir, koşarız İngiliz'e, Bir yıkık köprü için Belçika'dan kalfa gelir Under muscular bodies, the poor meadow. Laid on the ground, get up one more? No! This dropped it by hand to neck and falling on immediately; He uses different tricks to rescue. Some have taken leg pulley, it opens, his opponent turns; Some win toe hands while some go on with bridge… Some will be brave double rushes, also snatches; As some will be the dominant, hits at wings of the goose, See the watching people: What a sincere service; What fine spirited men, hat a clean congregation! Did you say people that choke split heads with circumference… Did you say people that erase the eye or shin boys… Someone who smears oil another, who surrounds another, who resolves another. Who gives water another, who travels with copper pitcher another. How the sense of glory and honor is high in nation, The sense of pity was like this, was not it Köse? What is it? You did not say anything… -They say past is past! -True, but… -Let it go, my son, what about the future? -Only God knows it. -Also creature knows a little bit. - He can not, because it does not appear. -Good but it is perceived. Fast has come to heat. Agha of countryside looked: Morning is not something that is morning, this addict; Got tired of yawning, getting angry all day; Getting along well with red horse he said “let’s go” and gone. Team comfortable, machete suitable, god help you: Breaks for several weeks village with chicken, turkey. His fellow had found barley, cuts, with joy and pleasure; After eating four meal, he wants four sahur at the end! When you found free table, Ramadan passes nice; Sometimes human becomes mukim because of being guest. Somehow, one night our passenger sees a dream; He can not wait until morning, traitor do not have fasting; He wakes any villager up, says: Quickly, Go and find someone who will analysis different dream. Congregation advice me Çarıkçı Emmi. -But he lies at sahur, can not get up at this time. Be a little patient… -I want now, he will come: I can not wait, what does he can not get up mean? Çarıkçı Emmi sends coming people from the door. They come for second time: -We are bind to you, mercy, The man does not understand, ten come to bed, come on! What is this dream in the morning? I wish he would not see! I have just lie… what a misfortune… Even he died ! Go and make he insane listen to you! He gets angry what you say…I wish God does not make shocked creature of God. Poor man leaves his house, goes on the way of village, With sleepy and get tired of his life; Finally he falls when he comes to Agha of countryside. -Oh, uncle! -What is it? Do you analysis dreams? -Oh, man, Let me get a little fresh air, stop, I am tired… -I can not stop. -Why? -Waiting is bad for me … -Oh!Oh!Oh! -Do you know what I did I see… -I wish it is good! -I ate and went to bed, okay it was midnight, I rode a kind of animal I could not realise what it was. So, was it a horse, had better , know? Do I know? But it was a four-legged… Should I say mule? Should I say donkey? Should I say ox? Should I say cow? Should I say red? Should I say idiç? Should I say sheep? Should I say goat? -Fine! -We walked a little… -How was the place that you passed? How was the place?... I forget, do you see the trouble? Should I say slope? Should I say landing? Should I say long? Should I say wide? Should I say arid? Should I say meadow? Should I say marshy? Should I say no? -Okay! What did you see in front? There was a huge shadow. (1)İdiç: An animal whose sex glands removed or twisted. -So, does not it have a name? -I do not know! Should I say tree? Should I say stump? Should I say wall? Should I say tumulus? Should I say fold? Should I say Turkish bath? Should I say demolished? Should ı say okay? -So than? I looked my forward, he stood… -Who? -A man… -Did you meet? -I do not know if he recognizes me, I do not recognize… Should I say my father? Should I say my daughter? Should I say enemy? Should I say relative? Should I say Jewish? Should I say non-Muslim? Should I say that? Should I say this? -Stop talking, you get into trouble from God… -This: A certainty; but the time is not certain… Should I say today? Should I say tomorrow? Should I say far? Should I say close? Should I say summer? Should I say autumn? Should I say autumn? Should I say summer?... Three brainless head and neck as if puzzled orientation Please note that under the whip all day, no complaints, nor resists. You took my son, told me the things in the past; Does not know the status of the farmer, saying dinlettin. Patients in the square, really in need of treatment; Only have to see where the physician? Where drug? , Is today's generation that saw the turban, humiliates, Get out charity (l) says, Cerci (2) says, dead animals seller says ... Hocazadem, it seems that what sülükmüş blimey! Dental hone Turk blood for years. Found stuck on the opportunity to absorb, and how Tick one thing I wonder, oh how insatiable she thing What is he mad? No, I know, but the tick, Milch cow that you too loyal for centuries. Milch cow that you too loyal for centuries. ... Fed ... -What do you mean- - Feed in , like rihgt Which of you has a sprinkling of grass, drop feed! - No Is it medresinin peasant labor? - - School, maybe ... . However, the madrasa, no hope. - Red , is it! -. - It 's right to manifest Imam. . Ring road will have only one guide: Religious scholars. (1) tokatçı: punishment to get rid of the dead and dying hope . almsman distributed on behalf of anyone. I I (2) Cerci: three months, the country went to dispersed , Where to read the Quran and preaching, by they correspond to service the constrictive ring money, food . a name given to the madrasa and clothing for his students. . All of the rest is blank. Is it empty sir, what... - - What ammâsı, lord? , - No, now you madrasas, ... They do not persist to comply with the requirements of the era ... - Go, so correct! -. - Really, very necessary. ? - How about come Clause? - - Come on, come look. - Recently, the government in a perky hole . Ties will take place as governor. - what is the best! - - His first job, "All the teachers come!". he says. . Obeying the call that goes to these guys, of course. Before the celebration and to meet more or less emphasis; . Then the "parliament" is called, a husband council established. Now on the podium strength your Governor, Speech is time to start to pull the man himself thinking? ... -? What he said? - - No, ask what she burped! meaningless Pointless A disheveled mass, and that disconnected Ridiculous throws a skirt, a lot of hurls insanity; It is not enough to take the floor three times, such as strikes, Says: , Significant and proud part of the twentieth century, . Positive sciences, technology feature to save life. Although the tribes have a unique psychology; . But according to the principle of the community ahead of this century. , Before the emergence persons of Socialism damage, perhaps . But stop and look centuries reveals a reality. Precedent is important in its way, or boiling, and fluctuations. . But most important and productive economic ideas. , In this way teachers can not reach a development, Scholastic mentality industry develop, bocalar. This of course will take the first step in knowledge; Parprensip(l) 2) Parprensip (l) point to unite in improving madrasas ..."( 2) - Parprensip mi? - Parprensip? - Do to my french? ? Or the guy you think Imam donkey? -. - Do not say more than one donkey, the poor still in manuscript. There are examples of what is almost a complete donkey, let alone that the stored solid dike - - Which draft? ... What scrawl? A riddle to be ... -... - Donkey ... - - The most advanced seed can not you? ? - What? - - Here's creation, but while some of them taken during a white ... . One more like that in the draft in case of some arched. . Anyway later paragraph. - Where were you? Yes, now, speech Spread to parliament, but a recession ends. - - Because it is not a word that fit havsalaya thing! -: - Then one of the teachers get up, he says: ", "Governor, , Flying high ceilings on words to ideas, . Residents in front of a small do not you see not keeps , You are the twentieth century, look, Parprensip: In principle, (2). (2). This speech last "mentality, psychology (mental affairs-i), . reality (şe'niyet) concepts such as II. Constitutional period, along with Zia Gökalp . fashionable concepts. عضلى گوگده لر آلتنده او بيچاره چايگير سريلير طوپراغه ، هم بر داها قالقار مى ? خايير بو ، لكسه يله دوشورمش ده همان چوللانييور او ده قورتولمق ايچين تورلو اويون قوللانييور كيمى آلمش پاچا قاصناق ، او آچار ، خصمى دونر كيمى كونده يله كيدر كن طوپوق اللر ده يكر كيمى جرآتلى اولور چيفته طالار ، هم ده قاپار كيى باصقين چيقه رق قازنلدندن چارپار. سيرايدن خلقى ده بر گور: او نه جاندن خدمت او نه رقتلى آداملر، او نه معصو م آمت ياريلان باشلرى چور ه يله بوغانلر مى ديدك كوز سيلنلر مى ديدك ، اينجيك اوغانلر مى ديدك ياغ سورن باشقه ، ساران باشقه ، چوزنلر باشقه صو ويرن باشقه ، كوكوملر له كزنلر باشقه شان، شرف دويغوسى ملتده ناصيل يوكسكسه مرحمت حسى ده اويله يدى ، دكلميدى كوسه نه او ? بر شى ديمدك... -كچمشه ماضى ديرلر -طوعرو، لكن -بيراق ، اوغلم، كله جكدن نه حبر -ونى الله بيلير آنجاق آل آتله با غداشه ر ق يا سفر! ديمش چيقمش تاقيم راحت، پاﻻ اويغون، غزا مبارك اوﻻ: طاوقلى،هنديلى كويلرده هافتالارجه مولا. رفيقى آرپه يي بولموش، كسر،فري ع وفخو ر؛ بو درت او كون ىيوب ابستر بير ده سحور! بادهوا سوفره يه دوشد كمى، جوش كچر رمضان؛ مسافرم ديه اينسان مقيم اولور بعضآ. ناصيلسه بر كيجه بر دوش كورور بيزيم يولجو؛ سبا حى بكليه من، يوق يا جأ نك اورو جى؛ اوياند ير ير ن كادار كويلو وارسا، در :چابوجاق، كيدين بولون بانا بير شويل زورلو دوش يوراجاژق . چاريقچى عمىىي ساغليك ورير جماات د. -فقط ساهوردا يتار، قالقه ملز بوسا عتده. بيراز سابيرلي اولوك... -شيمدي ايستريم،كله جك: بن اويله بكليمم، كالكاماز دنك ن دمك؟ چاريكچي عمى كلن خلق اوغراتير قا پيدن. ايكنحى دفعه كلير لر:-او جا غكه دوشدك،آمان، حر يف ﻻف آكل ميور، كلده صو كره يات، هايدى! -صباح صباح بونه دوشدربه؟كورمن اولسم يدى! هنوز ياتاغمه يزاندم باقيكدى عكسيلكه... كبرمد يدىيا! -سن كيت ده سوزكچير دلى يه! نه سو يلسه ك قيز ييور... حق شاشير غا سين قو لنى. آدامحغز چيقار اودن، طو تار كو يك يو لنى، كه اويقو سرسمى طاق دير ز اواالينك جاننه؛ دوشر كلنجه محا يت قير آغاسنك ياننه. آمان به عمى! -نهوار؟ -دوش يورارميسين؟ -به آدام، بيزاز نفسلنه يم،طوركه،يور غونم... -طوره مام. -نه دن؟ -فنامه كيدر بكله مك ده... -واه!واه!واه! -بيلير ميسين كه نه كوردم... -خيردر انشا الله؟ -يمك ييوب ياتيويردم،غام ياريدى كتجه، بر اويله حوانه بيندم كه سچمه دم اييبه. -پكي،وبيند يكك آغيدى،آككسهق،نه يدى؟ -بيلير مى يم؟ يا لكز درت آياقى بر شيدى... قاطيرمى ديسه م؟ اشكمى ديسه م؟ ي كوزمى ديسه م؟ اينكمى ديسه م؟ آل آغى ديسه م؟ ايد يحپمى ديسم؟ قويوغى ديسه م؟ چپيچمى د يسه م؟ -كوزل! -بيراز يورودك... -چكد يكك نا صيل يردى؟ -ناصيل مى يردى؟... اونوتدم، كورورميسين دردى؟ يوقوشمى ديسه م؟ يينيشمى ديسه م؟ اوزو غى ديسه م؟ كنيشمى ديسه م؟ خوراقمى ديسه م؟ چاييرمى ديسه م؟ صولاقمى ديسه م؟ خايير مى ديسه م؟ -غام!ايارده نه كوردڭ؟ -ييلردم بر قوجامان؟ قارالتى واردى.. -پكى يسمى يوقمى؟ -بيلمم آمان! آغاچمى ديسه م؟ كوتوكمى ديسه م؟ ديوارمى ديسه م؟ هويو كمى ديسه م؟ آغيلمى ديسه م؟ حما مى ديسه م؟ ييقيقمى ديسه م؟ غاعى ديسه م؟ -يا صو كره؟ -قارشيمه،باقدم،ديكيلدى... -كيم؟ -برآدام... -طانيشد يكز مى؟ -او،بيلمم طانيرمى،بن طا نرمى،بن طا نيا م... باباعى ديسه م؟ قيز عى ديسه م؟ خصم مى ديسه م؟ خيصيم مىديسه م؟ چيفيت مى ديسه م؟ كاورمى ديسه م؟ شودرمىديسه م؟ بودرمىديسه م؟ -اوزاغا،سن بولويورسين بل كى يللهدن... بو:الده بر؛يالكز پك سچيلميور نهزملن... بو كوغى ديسه م؟ يار يغى ديسه م؟ او زاقمى ديسه م؟ ياقينمى ديسه م؟ يازينمى ديسه م؟ كوزين مى ديسه م؟ كوزين مى ديسه م؟ ياز ين مى ديسه م؟... -نه قادار طوغرو!خواجه م،خيره يوروللز بو كيديش. -سن او رؤيايه هقيقت ديييوير،تام بزم ايش. حريفك حالى كوردڭ يا،بو كون ملت ده، عيني مسلكده،او فطرتده،او ماهيتده. طانياز بينديكى محلوق،سورر كور كورينه؛ -آزيجيق قول ده بيلير -بيله مز، چونكه كورونمز. -ايى آما سزيلير اوروج صيجاقلر ه كلمش ، قير آغاسى باقمش كه صبا حلر آقشام اولور شى ضكل، بو ، تير يا كى قا لا نك هپسى ده بو ش. -بو شدر، ا فند يم، ا ما -نه يمش ا ما سى بكم -يوق، شو سز ك مدر سه لر، عصر ك ا يجا بنه او يمقه عنا د ا يمتسه لر -كيد ك ا صلا ح ا يد ك او يله يسه -فقر ه كلسين ى نه د ير سين -ها دى كلسن با قا لم - صوك ز ما نلر ده حكو مت شميا ر يق بر د لى يى كوتبو رور بر يره و ا لى د ييه با غلا ر - نه ا ايى -حر يفك ا يلك ا يشى - تكميل خو ا جه كلسين - د ير كه طبيعى بو آد ملر ده ا جا بتله كيدر او ڭجه تبر يك ا يله تقد يم ا يچو ن آز چوق طورولو سو كر ه - جلس - دينيلير ، بر قو جه د يو ان قو رولور. شيمد ى كر سى يه آ با نسين ده سنك وا لى بك نطقه كلسين مى آدام ظن ا يدرك كند ينى - أى ى نه د يمش - يو ق اي نه گيير مش د ييه صور معنا سز، بر ييغين را بطه مشتا قى پرا كنده لفظ بر ا تك يا وه صا چا ر ، بر سورو جنت صا و ورور بوده يمتز كبى چش تخته يه اوچ كره اورور د ير كه - يكر منحبى عصر، فنلر ه ذ هنيتلر و يره بيلمكله تبلر و تفا خر لر ا يدر و ا قعا حا لت رو حيه سى وار اقو مڭ نو نر نسسله، فقط، معشر ى نك ا عظا مك بوطون كون اسنه مه دن ، حدت ايتم دن بيقمش بلكه فر د يتى صا ر صا ر بير از عكس ا لمعلى سا د ه شأ يت ا عصارى طوروب د يكله ملى ا جتها دى غليا نلر ده مهمد ر ي، ا صل ا قتصاد ى جر يا نلر در ا و لان مستحصل بو نى تأ مين ا يد ه من لر سه نها يت خو ا جه لر ا سقو ل ستيكله صنا يع يو له كلمز، پو جا لار ا يلك آد ميد ر آ ته جقدر بو نى ا لبته علم پار پر نسيپ، كليك، اصلا ح مد ا ر س د ييه لم -پار پر نسيپ مى? با ييلدم به -فر ا نسز جه مه مى يا حر يفدن ده مى ا شك صا نيوردك ا م مى - بردن ا شك د يمه، جيچاره هنو ز مسو ده نه يتيشكينلر ى وار ، طو ر سو ن او صا غلا م شد ه - ها نكى مسو ده ? نه مسو ده سى ? بر بيلمجه كه -مر كبك - اى - متكا مل صو يى ا و لما ز مى -پكى -ا يشته خلقتدن او صور تد ه چيقا ر كن بيا ضى بو يله بر دن يره مسو ده ده فير لا ر بعضى نه يسه كچ فقر ه يه - نر ده يد ك ? أوت، شيمد ى، نطق بيتر ا ما يا ييلير مىلسه بر طورغو نلق چو نكه ا ملا يه كلير هر زه د كل طو يد يغى شى صو كر قا لقا ر خو ا جه لر دن بر ى، د ير - و ا لى بك شو. خخطا به يله طا و ا نلر دن ا و چان ا فكا ى طو تا ماز لر سه كو چو ك كو ر ميكسز حضا ر ى سز كه يكر عنجى عصر لر سكسز، با قسه كز آ 1. بزم اون درد ينه دون با صمش ا و لا ن عصر يمز ه آ لتى يو ز ييل مى ، أوت، تا م او قا دار لا زم كه قا بل او لسو ن او بو يو ك نطقكسز ك ادرا كى ساده-ا صلا ح مد ار س - مى نه ، بر شى د يد يكسز او نى آ كلا ر كبى او لد قسه ده ا يضا ح ا يد يكز عجبا ها نكى ضأر ورت سز ى سو ق ا يتد ى بو كا يا فساد ا و لما لى ميد ا نده كه ا صلا ح او لو نه بو نى بر كره قبو ل ا يله ميز، رد ا يد رز صو كره، بيچاره مدارس او قاد ار صا حبسز او قادار با شدن آ تيلمش ده او حا ليله ينه دو شو يور، قا لقيور ا ما كيد ييور خد متنه خلقك ار شا دى ميدر مقصد تأ سيسى ? تما م شهره مفتى و ير ييور، منبر ه ، محر ا به امام خطبا كز اوراد ندر، اورادن وا عظكز اورادن در خو ا جه كز ، قيمكز ، حا فظكز عد لى تو ز يع ا يد ه جك حا كمه فقه ا و كر ه دن او هله كو ى كو ى دو لا شو ب كو يلو يى ا نسا ن ا يد ن او شيمد ى بر مسشله وار عر ض ا يده جك، چو نكه د كز بو نلر هپسنه آ ز چو ق يتيشن مد ر سه لر بر ز ما ن مفتقر ا و لمش مى عجب خار جه ? يو ق ا يى ا ما، آ بكم، شو بله با قينسه ق، بر چوق بر آ لا ى مكتب عا لى د ينيلن ير وار صو رو كز بو نلره ملت نه و ير ير ? ميليو نلر شو نه ملكيه بو ? طبيه بو ? جر يه. او نه او مى? بيطر. بو ? زر ا عت. شو ? مهند سخا نه چو ق كوزل، هيچ بر ى حقنده سو زم يوق؛ يا لكز نه بتيشد يردى كه شو نلر عجبخا ? آ كلا تيكز ا يشمز دو شد ى مى تر سا نه يه، يا خو د د كيزه مطلقا، عا س تمزدر، قوشا رز ا نكليزه بر ييقيق كو پر و ا يچو ن باچيقا دن ق لفه كلير Our decade of our century ridden in four hours! Six hundred years is, yes, exactly so necessary that, . Whether it is possible to understand the big of your speech ... Sade, "correcting madrassas," What, did you say something ... I like the moments in we have explain: Very nice, I have nothing about none, alone, I wonder what brought up the following? Explain! Our business and buying the shipyard, or the sea, Necessarily, our tradition, runs British, A ruined bridge foreman for the income from Belgium; ALTINA KAYDETMEDİ BURAYA ATIYOR KENDİSİ Our decade of our century ridden in four hours! Six hundred years is, yes, exactly so necessary that, . Whether it is possible to understand the big of your speech ... Sade, "correcting madrassas," What, did you say something ... I like the moments in we have explain: Speech is time to start to pull the man himself thinking? ... -? What he said? - - No, ask what she burped! meaningless Pointless A disheveled mass, and that disconnected Ridiculous throws a skirt, a lot of hurls insanity; It is not enough to take the floor three times, such as strikes, Says: , Significant and proud part of the twentieth century, . Positive sciences, technology feature to save life. Although the tribes have a unique psychology; . But according to the principle of the community ahead of this century. , Before the emergence persons of Socialism damage, perhaps . But stop and look centuries reveals a reality. Precedent is important in its way, or boiling, and fluctuations. . But most important and productive economic ideas. , In this way teachers can not reach a development, Scholastic mentality industry develop, bocalar. This of course will take the first step in knowledge; Parprensip(l) 2) Parprensip (l) point to unite in improving madrasas ..."( 2) - Parprensip mi? - Parprensip? - Do to my french? ? Or the guy you think Imam donkey? -. - Do not say more than one donkey, the poor still in manuscript. There are examples of what is almost a complete donkey, let alone that the stored solid dike - - Which draft? ... What scrawl? A riddle to be ... -... - Donkey ... - - The most advanced seed can not you? ? - What? - - Here's creation, but while some of them taken during a white ... . One more like that in the draft in case of some arched. . Anyway later paragraph. - Where were you? Yes, now, speech Spread to parliament, but a recession ends. - - Because it is not a word that fit havsalaya thing! -: - Then one of the teachers get up, he says: ", "Governor, , Flying high ceilings on words to ideas, . Residents in front of a small do not you see not keeps , You are the twentieth century, look, Parprensip: In principle, (2). (2). This speech last "mentality, psychology (mental affairs-i), . reality (şe'niyet) concepts such as II. Constitutional period, along with Zia Gökalp'la . fashionable concepts. Very nice, I have nothing about none, alone, I wonder what brought up the following? Explain! Our business and buying the shipyard, or the sea, Necessarily, our tradition, runs British, A ruined bridge foreman for the income from Belgium; Our decade of our century ridden in four hours! Six hundred years is, yes, exactly so necessary that, . Whether it is possible to understand the big of your speech ... Sade, "correcting madrassas," What, did you say something ... I like the moments in we have explain: 'örnek osmanlıca مقدمة' 'Latin harflerine transkriptli metin Sadeleştirilmiş metin İngilizce Tercümesi Added by Ragıp ALKAN show g • t • d Mehmet Akif Ersoy SAFAHAT Portal:Edebiyat - Portal:Safahat - Portal:Mehmet Akif Ersoy 2011 - Mehmet Akif Ersoy Yılı - Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Nükteler Bu çalışmanın telif hakkı Mersin Yenişehir kaymakamlığına aittir. Kaynak gösterilmeden alıntılanamaz. show g • t • d Alfabetik Safahat show g • t • d Safahat besteleri - Safahat show g • t • d I. Kitap :Safahat 1908 ile 1911 arası ülkemizden manzaralardır. Sırat-ı mustakim dergisinde yayınlanan şiirleridir. Durmayalım gibi aksiyon şiirleri ve Tolstoy'u bile aşan sosyal dram içerikli Kocakarı şiiri ile meyhane şiirindeki tasviri muhteşemdir. Safahat şiiri - Fatih Camii Şiiri - Hasta - Tevhid Yâhud Feryâd -Küfe - Durmayalım - Hasır - Geçinme Belâsı - Meyhane - Mezarlık - Bayram - Hasbihâl - Selma - Merhum İbrahim Bey - Azim - Seyfi Baba - İnsan Şiiri - Kör Neyzen - Acem Şahı - İstibdâd - Hürriyet Şiiri - Kocakarı ile Ömer - Ezanlar - Cânan Yurdu - Bir Mersiye - Dirvâs - Mahalle Kahvesi- Köse İmam - Ressam Haklı - Bir Mezar Taşına Yazılmış İdi - Bir Resmin Akasına Yazılmış İdi - Şair Huzurunda Münekkid - Bu Da Bir Mezar Taşı İçin Yazılmış İdi - Gül,Bülbül - Tercümedir - tercümedir1 (İkinci tercümedir) - Hüsran-ı Mübin - Âhiret Yolu - İstiğrak - Âmin Alayı - Hasbihal - Bebek Yahud Hakk-ı Karar - Yemişçi İhtiyar - İ'tiraf show g • t • d II.Kitap (1912): Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 2 - Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 3 - Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 4 - Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 5 - Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 6 - Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 7 - Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 8 - Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 9 - Süleymaniye Kürsüsünde 10 show g • t • d III. Kitap (1913) : Hakkın Sesleri 29 Ekim 1912 Balkan Kerbelası sonrası şiirleri İlahi, emrinin avare bir mahkûmudur âlem - Geçenler varsa İslâm'ın şu çiğnenmiş diyarından - Üç beyinsiz kafanın derdine üç milyon halk-Atiyi karanlık görerek azmi bırakmak-Ya Rab, bu uğursuz gecenin yok mu sabahı-Olmaz ya... tabii... biri insan, biri hayvan - Bir zamanlar biz de millet, hem nasıl milletmişiz-Bir yığın kundakçıdan yangın görenler milleti - Çık da bir seyret baharın cuş-i rengârengini-Pek hazin bir mevlid gecesi show g • t • d IV. Kitap (1913) : Fatih Kürsüsünde İki Arkadaş Fatih Yolunda - Vaiz Kürsüde show g • t • d V.Kitap: (1917) Hatıralar Mehmet Akif'in kaybedilen vatan karşısında isyanlarını ve tevbelerini cem eden şiirleri....Koca Osmanlı Çınarının yıkılışı ve şairin ÇIĞLIKLARI.... Ey bunca zamandır bizi te'dib eden Allah - UYAN - Ne irfandır veren ahlâka yükseklik. Ne vicdandır - Müslümanlık nerde! Bizden geçmiş insanlık bile - Nihayet neyse idrak ettiğin şey ömr-i fânîden - Biz ki yarmıştık şu unun büyük ummanını - Şehamet dini, gayret dini ancak Müslümanlıktır - El-Uksur'da - Berlin Hatıraları - Necid Çöllerinden Medine'ye show g • t • d VI.Kitap (1924) Asım Çanakkale şehitlerine şiiri de bu şiir içinde yer alır. Şair Asım'ın neslini ordumuzda görmektedir. Entellektüel ama bir o kadarda duası göklerden çevrilmeyecek kadar maneviyatlı bir gençlik ister. Oğlunun adınıda zaten Asım koyar. (Bakınız: Hz. Asım) Asım(I.Bölüm)- Asım II.Bölüm - Asım III.Bölüm - Asım IV.Bölüm - Asım V.Bölüm - Asım VI.Bölüm - Asım VII.Bölüm (Çanakkale şehitlerine şiirini içerir) - Asım VIII.Bölüm show g • t • d VII.Kitap : (1933) Gölgeler Son hüzün şiirleri yer alır.... Hüsran - Şark - Alınlar Terlemeli - Umar Mıydın? - Mehmed Ali'ye - Hala Mı Boğuşmak? - Yeis Yok! - Azimden Sonra Tevekkül - Süleyman Nazif'e - Bülbül - Leyla (Mehmet Akif Ersoy) - Firavun İle Yüzyüze - Şehitler Abidesi İçin - Vahdet - Gece - Hicran - Secde - Hüsam Efendi Hoca - Kıssadan Hisse - Resmim İçin (Üç Kıta) - Tebrik - Safahat İçin - Sadi'den Tercüme - Mevlid-i Nebi - Çocuklara - Bir Ariza - Bir Gece - Ne Eser,Ne De Semer - Derviş Ahmed - Said Paşa İmamı - Resim İçin - Nefs-i Nefis - Yaş Altmış - Nevruz'a - Nerdesin? - Tek Hakikat - Hayat Arkadaşıma - San'atkâr show g • t • d VİDEO SAFAHAT : Safahatın Audio Video Sunumu Projesi Milli Şairimizin Safahat adlı eserinin Video olarak sunumu projesinde 1.aşama: güzel okuma çalışmaları; 2.aşama: alt yazılı şiirlerin sunumu; 3.aşama;tercümelerinin sunumu ; 4. aşama: görsel konuyu anlatacak ögelerle video çalışması; 5.aşama: Videoların youtube yüklenmesi; 6.aşama; Şablon:Düz liseler için safahat projesi Şablon:Anadolu liseleri için safahat projesi Şablon:Sosyal Bilimler Liseleri için safahat projesi show g • t • d Osmanlı Türkçesiyle Safahat Projesi - Mehmet Akif Ersoy Şablon:Türki Dillerde Safahat Projesi Şablon:Safahat İngilizceye Tercüme Projesi show g • t • d Safahat Tercümeleri Safahat/İngilizce - Safahat/Almanca - Safahat/Azerice show g • t • d İstiklal Marşı İstiklal Marşının Dünya Dillerine Tercümesi Projesi (Şimdilik sadece 24 dile çevrildi...) İstiklal Marşının Türki Dillere Tercümesi Projesi İstiklal Marşı Sunumu Projesi İstiklal Marşı İcrası Projesi İstiklal Marşı üzerinden alfabe mütealaları show g • t • d İstiklal Marşı Oratoryosu - İstiklal Marşı - SafahatŞablon:İMO show g • t • d İstiklal Marşının Dünya Dillerine Tercümesi Projesi (Şimdilik sadece 24 dile e Demet Çağlar Aktaş: İngilizce Öğretmeni edited by A Wikia contributor 4 hours ago See more > Photos